Always something there to remind me
by pobrediabla
Summary: Hermione remembers the old days. Slight spoilers for DH, mainly AU.


Disclaimer: I: - Please... can I get them? JKR: I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request. Means NO.

A/N: Though this is not a songfic, I strongly recommend you to listen to Sandie Shaw: Always something there to remind me, which inspired me. Sorry for any mistake. I don't have a beta and English is my 2nd lang. But I did my best.

* * *

Hermione was walking along the street, pushing a baby carriage. Besides her two little children were runnning about. The street was long, with small shops, cafés and restaurants. 

It hurt her, even to step on the gravel of this street.

_Flashback _

_Hermione and Draco were walking in this street hand in hand, looking at the shopwindows, __laughing as Draco's ice-cream melted and made his face gluey…_

- Mummy, mummy, can I eat an ice-cream?

- Not now Hugo.

- See mommy who's coming? It's Uncle Harry!

The kids ran to Harry, and started to rant about ice-creams. Harry smiled and went to Hermione.

- Huh, I see now you're in charge of the kids. Fortunately Ginny took ours to learn what cinema means, so I'm having a day off. I don't know what to do with so much time! – laughed Harry.

- Having bad thoughts, eh? – winked Hermione.

- You know Hermione, if I didn't know that you have such a good relationship with Ron, I'd started to worry about you for asking me such a thing. – said Harry funnily, but Hermione had not listened to him.

_Good relationship?How it started? She didn't really know. It wasn't really what you call 'love at first sight'. They actually hated each other for years! But after Dumbledore's death something had changed in him. Though Hermione thought there had been signs before that. _

_One day they started a small chat about the weather. Silly little talk, maybe it meant nothing, maybe everything. But after several months they started to realise that they quite enjoy each other's company. _

- Mummy, daddy said we'd meet him in the Coral Café, and it's here.

Her heart stopped for a second. Why, why, why? She's trying, trying, but every little sign reminds her of him. They stepped into the small café, which was almost empty. The kids ran to a corner where a table with two chairs stood.

- No! Not…there. – Hermione was almost pleading. – There's not enough place for us.

They sat down to a larger one. Hermione glanced back to the corner…

_Draco and Hermione sat in that café in the small corner. Draco just said:_

_- Have you idea how much I love you?_

_- No, I don't know. – smirked Hermione._

_Draco stood up suddenly and grabbed Hermione and wnet to the dancehall. They started to __dance in a crazy way, and Draco sang:_

_- I was born to love you, and I'll never be free!_

_- Draco, your voice is horrible! – giggled Hermione._

_He held her tighter and kissed her._

Hermione wiped quickly a tear away. The baby started to cry loudly.

- Ssh, sweetheart, everything is OK. – she started to cradle the baby.

The funny thing is, it was exactly the same thing he said to her at that fateful night.

_The final battle, which took place at Hogwarts was close to its end._

_- At least, you filthy Mudblood! – shouted Bellatrix._

_Hermione turned. Her eyes widened._

_- If you want to kill her, then you have to kill me first. – came Draco's voice from her back._

_- You? You?! – shrieked Bella. – Don't be afraid, I'll kill you as well. As I told my Lord I'd scorch the ulcer which infected our family._

_- The ulcer is you, Bellatrix. – said Draco._

_They fighted, but Draco was too tired and his Chaser reflex didn't help enough._

_- Lent Destin! –cried Bella. _

_Draco was not fast enough. Hermione was too shocked to do anything. Bella rised her wand, and.._

_- Out of the way, Hermione! Come here Lestrange, if you dare! – shouted Mrs. Weasley._

_Hermione flopped down._

_- Draco, please-_

_- Ssh, sweetheart, everything is OK._

_- Don't say that! I'm going to look for someone who can heal you.._

_- Hermione…There's no time for that, and you know it._

_- Don't say that! – cried Hermione. _

_Draco started to hum:_

_- If you should find..you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share…Just go back to the places where we used to go and I'll be there…_

_- Your voice is still terrible. – smiled Hermione through her tears._

_Draco just smiled, then.. he was gone. His smile never left her face._

- Daddy, daddy! – shrilled the two kids. Hermione woke up like she had been in a dream.

- Hi! Hi.. Ron. –greeted Hermione her husband.

- So how's my little family? Ready for a big lunch? – winked Ron.

- Yeeeesss! –shouted the two red-headed children and even the baby started to chirp.

- Ron..Um I have to arrange something. You don't mind if I join later? – asked Hermione.

- Sure. We're waiting for you here. – said Ron.

Hermione set off. In the next street she disapparated. She appeared near a graveyard. Her thoughts were in a whirl.

- Ron is such a good husband. I really love him, it's just… he is not Draco.

She kneeled down in front of a grave.

Draco Malfoy

Lived 18 years

Sacrificed his life in the great battle

Hermione let her tears loose.

- Oh, how can I forget you, when there is always something there to remind me? You will always be a part of me…

**The End**

A/N: Though I don't want to force you, if you reached this point, which means you read my story, please leave a comment. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad (ok, it does matter a bit:), just leave me a sign that you were here. I can tell you in secret that last time I got a review I jumped:) So if you want to make my day, or get me jump, or if you just simply want to tell me that it'd be better if I only read - Don't hold it back!


End file.
